Late Night Encounter
by editorbit
Summary: Harry doesn't come across Draco on his way down to the kitchens as usual, but he does meet him on his way back.


On his little trips down to the kitchens to get some hot chocolate, which worked like a charm as a way to make him sleepy, Harry didn't always come across anyone at all, which was good. Sometimes he did, perhaps a professor patrolling the hallways, making sure no students had snuck out. Sometimes he came across a certain blond, white blond specifically, Draco Malfoy. Normally he'd avoid him at all cost, not being interested in a face full of warts, huge front teeth or a black eye if he felt like punching rather than using jinxes or hexes, but he wasn't that worried anymore really, not at night when he was alone that is. He was oddly civil and not very violent at night.

Not that Harry enjoyed meeting him, because absolutely not. It was just that he'd rather stumble across Draco than walk right into Professor Snape or Filch and his cat at night. Draco couldn't deduct house points or send him to detention, and besides, if Draco told on him, he would basically be admitting he was out after curfew as well.

It was mostly Draco he met at night. Not only was he acting a bit different than during the day when he had his group of friends with him, he looked different. He didn't look as intimidating, not that he didn't look intimidating because he sure did, he was Draco Malfoy after all. He was usually wearing his pyjamas, which were most likely way more expensive than everything in Harry's suitcase altogether. They were either black or a dark green, Harry couldn't really tell in the dark. His hair looked much fluffier and almost messy, not anywhere near as messy as Harry's of course, and he often had to tuck some hair that got in his face behind his ears.

The blond clearly had some troubles sleeping as well, judging by how often he met him at night and the hint of bags under his eyes. Those bags were never there during the day though, not that Harry had been looking at his eyes.

This time, he didn't see anything of Draco until he was on his way back. He had been pretty early that night, leaving the common room as soon as he was sure the others were asleep. He almost knew the way up and down like the back of his hand by now as he went almost every night. He knew where the professors often went, how to then avoid them and not crash into them, which stairs to use and he was pretty sure if he didn't have his wand he would still be able to find his way down in the dark halls.

Draco had been standing just down the hall by the stairs, leaning against the wall. He didn't notice him, as Harry was under his invisibility cloak, and Harry got an idea. It was an idea that could potentially result in him getting punched in the face, but he just couldn't let the opportunity pass by. Who in their right mind didn't use an invisibility cloak to scare people at least once? Not Harry.

Approaching the Slytherin, he tried his best to make as little noise as possible. Draco knew about this cloak and would immediately know it was him, not like he wouldn't once he had actually scared him, but it would be worth it.

"Hey."

The look on Draco's face was priceless. He had almost tripped over his own feet to step away from the wall. After looking around him, the shocked expression on his face slowly got replaced with an annoyed one, realising who had just dared to scare him like that. He reached his hands out, grabbing some fistfuls of fabric and pulling the cloak off Harry. Harry managed to catch it before it fell to the ground, also bracing himself for whatever was about to come, either a punch in the face or a jinx. Nothing came except a gentle punch to his shoulder.

"The look on your face was priceless," Harry said and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco grumbled.

They stood there in silence for a moment, Harry folding his cloak and draping it over his arm while Draco tucked some strands of hair behind his ear. "You're early," Draco eventually said. "You've already gotten your hot chocolate?"

"Why? Were you waiting for me to escort you outside?" Harry replied in a teasing tone. "No, of course not," the blond denied, shaking his head. He then rolled his eyes. "I don't need your help, Potter. Like I want to spend more time than necessary with you," he continued in his usual snarky tone. "I can get outside myself." Harry nodded. "Sure you can."

Another moment of silence passed. There weren't many insults thrown like earlier during the day. It was strange, but not unfamiliar. They didn't have that much to say at night, not much mean things at least. During the day when they passed each other in the halls they'd either glare or one would say something and the other would say something just as mean back and then it would go from there. Draco always had someone with him then, but they wouldn't say much, just watching the two from behind Draco. Whenever they met at night, there weren't that much said, and if someone did say something it wasn't necessarily a nice conversation Harry would have with for example Ron. It was more casual, neither mean, except sometimes, nor overly nice, just some questions like "where are you going?", "what are you up to?", "you again, I see", etc.

"Have you already been outside?" Harry eventually asked. Draco nodded. "Yeah, just got back inside," he said and this time Harry nodded. Their conversations might not have been very cold and full of insults, but it was still strained and bit monotonous, even awkward at times. "Have you already been in the kitchens?" Draco asked and a Harry nodded again. "Oh."

Up close Harry could clearly see some bags under his eyes that had not been there earlier that day. What could be bothering him at night that stopped him from sleeping?

"Do you go out every night?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Why can't you sleep?"

He hadn't really expected an answer, not a proper one at least, because why would he give him one? There was probably something bothering him, just like all the thoughts flying around in Harry's head, refusing to let him sleep, and why would he be telling Harry Potter of all people about it? He had friends. He was probably out almost every night. Something had to be wrong if he couldn't sleep either.

Draco shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "I've got a lot to think about. Walks outside help."

"Me too, but I prefer some cups of hot chocolate rather than walking."

"I tried the hot chocolate," Draco said. "It's way too sweet. If anything, it made me less tired."

"Do the walks help?" Harry asked. The Slytherin nodded. "Yeah, way better. Fresh air helps a lot more than those cups of sugar you're drinking. You should try it."

"I will. I'll come with you," Harry said. "I mean.. Escort you out.. With the cloak you know."

Draco stepped away from the wall again, looking ready to leave. "Yeah.." Harry didn't respond until Draco was several metres away. "Goodnight," he called after him and Draco paused, looking over his shoulder.

Harry swore he saw a smile on his face.


End file.
